


Minty Paws

by IHaveNotTurnedGOOD (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, What I Imagine A 'Minty Paws' Is, based off the deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/IHaveNotTurnedGOOD
Summary: Based Off The Deleted Scene: What I imagine 'Minty Paws' is...





	Minty Paws

I don't own Green Wing. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Minty Paws

 

“You alright mate, you look knackered.” Dr. Mac Macartney remarks as the usually over-hyper Dr. Guy Secretan walks toward him, vaguely resembling a zombie.

“I'm dead inside.” He murmurs.

“Oh, you didn't sleep with mum again did you?” Dr. Martin Dear sighs as he appears.

“Fuck off Martin.” Guy grumbles, yet doesn't physically attack, which shocks both Mac and a relieved Martin.

“You didn't…”

“Attack Martin for me Mac.”

“There it is.” Mac holds his hand up before lightly shoving Martin to one side.

“Hey!” Martin sighs.

“We don't talk about the Guy-Joanna thing. Martin.” He points out.

Guy doesn't even manage to crack a smug look at Mac defending him.

“So, what is it. What did you do?” 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Guy mumbles as they enter the break room.

“What on earth is that?” Martin calls suddenly, causing both men to immediately turn their heads in Martin’s direction.

“That. Is a soft toy.” Mac replies upon eying the small bear, with a sweet face and paws the colour of minty green.

“Fuck me.” Guy whispers.

“I'd rather not.” Mac smirks.

“Aww. That's kinda sweet.” Martin moves to pick it up, turning it around in his hands, eying the label attached to its ass. 

“Apparently it's called ‘Minty Paws’ and belongs to…”

“No!” Guy attempts to stumble forward.

“Guy S.” Martin grins.

“Wait. This bear, is yours?” Mac smirks at Guy.

“That could belong to anyone with the name Guy S. Doesn't have my last name. It doesn't even have my last name on it.” Guy says.

Not even trying to sound convincing, Mac believes.

“Yes, but, I swear that on one occasion you told me that when you were very little that you couldn't spell Secretan.” Mac glances toward him.

“Ohh fuck off the both you.” He whines. 

“To be fair, I can't spell your last name now.” Martin shrugs as, Guy reaches out for the bear.

“Give me the bear.”

“Ok, so, if you didn't want us to find out about this bear, why did you bring it into work?” Mac questions.

“I didn't.” Guy protests tiredly.

“Wait, there's a note on the table.” Martin points out, immediately reaching for it.

“Oh, no.” Guy groans. 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Martin holds the letter out to Mac.

“You know what, I think I shall…”

“Mac, I swear to god…” 

“Dr Secretan. I must say, on your second attempt, you weren't that crap. However. This bear is not part of our arrangement. If you ever want me to have sex with you again, stop calling out for ‘Minty Paws’ during it. I mean, are you trying to get creative or something? Word of advice: it's not sexy to call out for a weird bear with green paws mid sex. 

Also, if you ever try to get all cuddly with me again, I will destroy you. Slowly and painfully.

Not a bad second fuck,

Sue White.” Mac reads, sniggering as he goes along.

“You had sex with Sue White?” Mac laughs.

“Twice by the sounds of it.” Martin adds.

“Twice?!” Mac continues to laugh.

“I mean come on, look at her. She might be batshit mental at times but she's fucking gorgeous. I couldn't resist!” Guy protests.

“Twice.” Martin chuckles.

“I suppose she is attractive.” Mac remarks.

“Maybe we’re missing out.” Martin sighs.

“Hey, I'm the one she's got an arrangement with. Not with either of you.” Guy lifts his head.

“I'm sure if I asked…”

“Fuck off Mac.” Guy grumbles.

“That’s why your so knackered isn't it? Because she…”

“Don't…”

“You look a bit different, to be fair. Was it?”

“A little bit traumatic, yes. That woman… That woman has ways of…”

“Breaking you? Making you cry? Getting you to a point where you said you've never cum so hard in your life and didn't even think was possible to?” The familiar voice of Sue White calls as she enters the break room.

“Oh jesus.” Guy moans.

“You said that a couple of times last night and all.” She comments whilst looking down at her nails.

“You took Minty Paws.” He glares at her.

“It's for your own good, I mean I've heard some things but, never have I heard a grown man calling out for a teddy bear with green paws during sex. I mean, you are a strange, fucked up little boy at the best of times but…” She shrugs lightly.

Mac and Martin both nearly dying of laughter as they watch this unfold.

“Fuck you.” Guy growls.  
“Again? You actually think you could handle that, right now? You couldn't even stand up this morning, you just crawled around on the floor like a demented slug.” 

“Fuck off!” Guy whines as he crawls under the nearest table.

Smirking, Sue bends down.

“Now, if there's anything you want to talk to me about, I'll be in my office.” She says with fake sincerity before crawling under the table with Guy and doing something that, Mac and Martin don't see but when she gets up and walks away casually, both Mac and Martin see that Guy is in a heap on the ground, his face pushed into the carpet.

“Martin, Mac.” Sue mutters in farewell, giving Mac a wink and a smile.

“Dr. Secretan.” She calls to him to before, strutting away, smacking her arse as she goes.

“Wow.” Mac mouths as both he and Martin stare after her.

“Maccccccccccccc.” Both men hear the sudden feeble whine of Guy Secretan, who hasn't moved off the floor.

“I want Minty Paws.”

“Here's you're Minty Paws.” Mac holds back laughter as he tosses the bear down to the ground, Guy curling himself around it as Martin and Mac laugh at him.

“Think that's what got you into this mess in the first place.” Martin sniggers.

“You know what we should do.” Mac looks to Martin.

“What's that?” Martin tilts his head to the side.

“Re read that letter. Out loud but, this time in the voice of Sue White.” Mac cackles to Guy’s immediately feeble whine.

“Dr Secretan…” Mac starts off the letter again with Martin, both doing a poor impression of Sue’s Scottish accent.

Guy just silently cries and clutches onto his Minty Paws.

Bears more trouble than he's worth!

Mac and Martin laugh as they re read the letter loudly to anyone who will hear them.

However, in the back of his mind, Mac has a sudden thought.

Hmm, perhaps I am missing out. Mac unexpectedly muses to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This came to me when this amazing Tumblr posted a deleted scene of a Green Wing which delves more into the sexual encounters between Guy and Sue. I also happen to ship Guy and Sue. Don't get me wrong, Guy and Caroline are really sweet but, god I would have loved to have seen more between Guy/Sue or even, perhaps some Mac/Sue. Hell, I might even wrote something for those two next. Thanks again for reading, please comment if you can :)


End file.
